What Do You Make Of This?
by DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: Ciel was terrified, out in the open in the snow. The earl could see the man come into view, fear rose in his chest. He stood his ground as the killer walked toward him, 'Sebastian,' he thought, 'I hope you're near by.'


**Hey guys, my novel's almost wrapped up so I decided to start on my seriousish, I know it's not a word, SebasCiel fanfic. Enjoy, I'll shut up now ^-^**

The blue haired boy looked at the dead body before him a grimaced, "What in the world do you make of this?" Ciel saw his butler think for a moment but couldn't give an answer or wouldn't. The earl sighed and began to walk away from the scene. He had, had enough death for one day. The new murders were driving him mad. There had been four in two days. The thought of such a killer puzzled the boy. Also, to Ciel surprise, Sebastian wasn't providing a lot of help. The butler would just nod; the demon was as clueless as the earl.

Sebastian shook his head at the decaying carcass on the cobblestone. His red eyes then shifted to his young master, who was leaning against a wall. The boy looked to be pondering something, 'Probably the crimes.' Sebastian sighed, he felt utterly useless, there were no clues he could detect. Even with his demon senses he could get nothing. "Butler!" The demon turned to see Lord Randall, he put on a fake smile, "Well hello there commissioner." The man scoffed and noticed Ciel, "I guess the queen has put you two on the case?" Sebastian nodded and the man walked away in a fury. The demon glared at the man as he walked away.

Ciel felt dizzy and let his back lean against the wall, 'Why does my head hurt so bad?' Ciel sighed when he remembered how he had barely been sleeping or eating for that matter. 'No wonder I've been feeling sick.'

"Young master?" the butler was concerned for his master's health. This case was the first with no leads or help. Even the Undertaker had to shrug his shoulders when asked about the deaths.

Ciel flicked his blue eye up at his butler, "Yes Sebastian?" The boy groaned as his head pulsed, 'I should refrain from talking.'

The butler could tell his master was in pain, "Would you like to go home?" He watched the boy silently nod and then proceeded toward the carriage. Sebastian followed and opened the door for the little lord. He gave the driver instructions and then they were off to the manor. The demon could tell Ciel didn't want to be in the smog covered city.

Ciel groaned again and held his head in his palms, "Jesus this hurts," he whispered. He sighed in relief as a warm hand was rested on his forehead. Ciel grinned and mumbled a 'thank you'. The earl had almost forgotten Sebastian had some weird healing aspect to him.

"You've been under a lot of stress for the past two days, you need so rest." The demon didn't usually feel the need to help his master with physical ailments. Then again he had never seen Ciel emote so much pain, "When we get to the manor I'll make you some warm milk."

"With honey?" the earl looked at the red flooring. The promise of the sweet drink made him feel slightly better.

Sebastian chuckled. He sat across from the boy once again, "Of course my lord."

Ciel smiled and decided to lie down on the plush seat. Usually when he got these dreadful headaches they went away after a nap. Slowly his eyes closed and he drifted into a dream, fully trusting his butler not to disturb him.

Sebastian looked at the boy and smiled, 'He looks adorable.' It was very rare Ciel showed weakness, and the show never ceased to amaze the demon. As much as he dreaded humans sometimes, he found them quite amusing, especially his little master. Seeing the boy sad, happy, angry and even in tears was always a sight to behold. The best part was it was very seldom for anyone but Sebastian to see these emotions. Slowly he stretched out his legs and let his head fall against the seat. As a demon, sleep was a luxury and he decided to take advantage of it.

Red eyes opened when the movement of the carriage stopped. He looked out the window and saw the manor. Sebastian smiled and looked at his still sleeping master. Carefully he picked the boy up and walked up the front step, 'He's getting a little big for this.' Though to Sebastian he was as light as a feather, the butler didn't really know why he was complaining. The other servants were happy to see them. They almost screamed, till they saw the sleeping Ciel.

"Awe he looks so cute he does," Mey-rin whispered. Bard and Finny nodded in agreement.

Sebastian smiled, "Go back to your duties."

The three, and Tanaka, nodded and silently went back to their posts.

The demon went up the steps into the upper level of the mansion. He found his little master's room and laid the boy of the plush bed. He slipped off Ciel's boots, coat and vest then tucked the small body in. Sebastian knew his master would wake in an hour or two, so he wasn't worried. The demon smiled and went downstairs toward the kitchen. Slowly he took out a kettle from the cabinet and poured some milk inside. Sebastian smiled and thought, 'This will be a nice thing to wake up to.'

**Woop! I've been wanting to do a serious type one. This story will have a plot and probably barely to no Lizzy. I don't hate her, I just can't write her character well. Anyway like, review. I'll shut up now!**


End file.
